I Believe In You
by Momoshiro17
Summary: What was a simple plan, becomes so much more. RachelXOC and Santana OC. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Believe In You

Pairing: Rachel/OC/Santana

Summary: McKinley High will never be the same. starts with RachelXOC, centered around SantanaXOC

Genre: Romance/Hurt and Comfort

Rating: M, (just for good messure)  
>waring: Femslash, dont like dont read<p>

Shane St. James stared at the school in front of her, and sighed. 'this place looks so preppy..'

she stepped in, and immidently recieved stares from everyone. she continued her way to the office.

Rachel Berry turn in disgust at Finn and Quinn, she couldn't ignore the stroke of pain she felt looking at them. She sighed, she had to be strong, it was not her fault.. it happened and there was nothing she could do about it. she sniffled and closed her locker and continued walking down the hall, her head low as tears welded up.

she drowned in old memories and let out a soft sob just as she ran into someone. "s-sorry." she muttered.

"it's okay... i wasn't looking.." a soft, unfamilar voice spoke, as they had a hold of her, as if to catch her. Rachel glanced up, coming face to face with someone she hadn't seen around before.

Shane smiled softly. "The name's Shane."

"Rachel." she sniffed, rubbing her eyes dry.

Shane's smile fadded into a frown. "whats wrong?"

"oh.. nothing, i got something in my eye.. that's all." she muttered trying to put on a smile.

Shane reached up and wiped her eyes with her thumb. "it looks to be more then that to me, but i wont ask if you don't want.."

Rachel looked at Shane slightly startled by her kindness, but only nodded.

the bell rung, and Shane smiled, "well i gotta go.. see ya around?"

Rachel smiled for the frist time. "yeah.. maybe so."

"i hope so." Shane chuckled walking to class.

Rachel smiled softly and leaned against the wall. "oh is Rachel Berry in love?" came the voice of Kurt Hummel.

"what? what do you mean?" she asked turning to him

"i saw the way you were staring at her.."

"that means nothing... dont get any ideas.." she rolled her eyes starting to walk to class.

"I'm not.. but to me it looked like she was flirting just a bit.."

"what? what do you mean?"

"oh come on Rach, it's true, she was flirting with you! the way she said 'i hope so' when talking about seeing you again.." he said.

"Were you evesdropping?" she asked turning to him.

"no i wasn't i turned the corner right when she said it." he defended.

"hmhm..."

"i'm serious.. i just turned the corner when Shane said that." he blinked.

"i never told you her name.." Rachel rose her brow.

"well.. that's not the point.." he sighed.

"Kurt, i promise you.. there's nothing going on." she sighed.

Rachel continued to walk down the hallway torwards the Chorus room when she stopped upon hearing singing.

"i chime in,haven't you people ever heard of,closing the god damn door no. its much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality~"

Rachel backed up and peered into the classroom to see Shane sitting with one leg propped up over the other leg, tapping out a rythum wiith her pen and foot.

she stood in awe, and an idea formed into her mind. she smiled and walked towards Shane.

Shane looked up. "hey Rachel."

"whatcha doing?"

"just.. hanging out..." Shane muttered slowly. "what about you?"

"oh not much~ just was walking by.. i thought i heard you singing.."

"Not me.." Shane said, sounding a bit nervous.

Rachel decided to be a bit... flirty.

She leaned over Shane's desk, maybe acting a bit out of character, but she needed this to work...

her face was inches from Shane's, she looked deeply into her eyes, trying to sound as flirty as possible. "Really? I'm pretty sure.. it was you... you know.. you'd be perfect for our Glee Club.."

"G-Glee Club?" Shane asked nervously leaning back slightly.

"It's like a choir, we could use talent like yours.." Rachel whispered.

"W-Well.. I'm flattered..." she muttered pulling on the collar of her shirt slightly.

"I need a partner, for a duet i'm planning on.. i would _love _it if you were my partner.."

"uh.. well.."

"It'll be fun.. come with me to the Choir room, I'll talk to Mr. Schuester about you becoming a member.." Rachel said, almost begging.

Shane found it hard to resist that face, she sighed. "alright.. I'll check it out.."

Rachel Smiled and leaned in and kissed her cheek. Shane blushed.

"Thanks."

Rachel convinced Mr. Schuester to hold an audtion for Shane after class, Rachel was getting Shane ready.

"Rachel, i dont know if i can do this.. i get stage fright..."

"It'll be fine, i'll sing with you."

Shane looked at Rachel. "still.."

"Shay, _I Believe In You."_

Shane stared at Rachel, and smiled, "You know, your not as bad as everyone says.."

Rachel gave a small laugh, "well.."

Shane smiled, and out of instinct, leaned over and kissed Rachel on the lips.

Rachel stood there startled, and just blinked as Shane pulled away. "Let's do this.."

( Rachel's line will be like _this. _Shane's will be bold. them together will be normal font)

"**There was a time when we were down and out.**

**There was a place when we were starting over.  
>We let the bough break<br>we let the heartache in**

**Who's sorry now?  
>There was a world when we were standing still -<br>And for a moment we were separated. -  
>And then you found her<br>you let the stranger in**

_Who's sorry now  
>who's sorry now?<br>What  
>what kind of fool tears it apart<em>

_Leaving me pain and sorrow -  
>Losin' you now<em>

_Wondering why. -  
>Where will I be tomorrow?<em>

_There was a time when we were down and out_

What  
>what kind of fool tears it apart<p>

Leaving me pain and sorrow -  
>Losin' you now.<br>How can I win -  
>Were will I be tomorrow?<p>

**Was there a moment when I cut you down Played around.  
>What have I done only apoligize for being as they say<br>The last to know - It has to show when someone is in your eyes.  
>What kind of fool tears it apart<strong>.."

Shane smiled at Rachel and pulled her into a big hug, whispering in her ear. "Rach, your amazing.."

Rachel only smiled, and for once she felt truly happy again. Mr Schuester came towards them. "well Shane, we definately could use you.. what do you say?"

Shane looked to Rachel, then to him. "well.. I'd be glad to join sir."

meanwhile on the top balcony stood Sue Sylvester and two of her little Cheerios, Brittany and Santana.

Sue looked on with mocking disgust, "meh. another one sucked into the clutches of the Glee Club.."

Santana just let out a "hn" staring at Shane. "what a shame.."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I Believe In You

Pairing: Rachel/OC/Santana

Summary: McKinley High will never be the same. starts with RachelXOC, centered around SantanaXOC

Genre: Romance/Hurt and Comfort

Rating: M, (just for good messure)

waring: Femslash, dont like dont read

Author's note: you know, eventually i willl write a better Summary... i dont own anything.. but the people i make up.. im starting to support Shanchel.. XD they should definately make that happen in Glee :3 I'd be one happy gleek. XD Rachel is definately maybe slightly OCC, depends i guess just enjoyXD

Shane arrived at the Berry house hold after a few weeks went by, her favorite acoustic guitar in hand she knocked on the door a man who seemed a bit on the strict side answered the door.

"Hello Mr. Berry, I'm Shane."

"ah, so your Shane, Rach wouldn't stop talking about you."

Shane chuckled and he moved out of the way and let her in. "Rachel's room is upstairs on the left."

Shane nodded and went up the stairs, generiously knocking on the door before she heard Rachel say "Come in."

Shane walked in shutting the door from behind. "hey Rachel." Shane muttered softly hugging the pette girl in a soft hug.

"hey. so, i was looking through duets, and i think we should do "Need You Now", it's nice and simple."

"Works for me." Shane smiled.

Rachel handed her sheet music, "My fathers said we can pratice for a little bit, and after Dinner, if we wanted to, we'd have to go downstairs so the neighbors wont complain."

Shane nodded, looking around. "you know i took you for a pink kind of girl.."

"Well, guess you can't judge a book by it's cover can you?" Rachel smiled.

Shane chuckled, "That is true.. i have a feeling Rachel Berry has a few more suprises for me."

Rachel smirked, "Maybe i do. Maybe I don't."

During dinner, Mr Berry had requested to talk to Shane privitely, much to Rachel's confusion, but none the less Shane agreed to it.

"What do you think of Rachel?"

"Pardon sir?" Shane asked confused.

"i saw the way you were acting towards her, Carelessly flirting, I don't mind it, but i warn you now, if you do hook up with my daughter, you better watch yourself, She's self concious. she gets teased alot, she wont admit to it cause she tries to keep an upbeat personality. I don't want you or anymore people hurting her."

Shane looked at the man with a sincere look. "Rachel is a very attractive young woman, Mr. Berry. My intentions are for only to make sure she's happy, i dont care if she ever agree's to be my girlfriend, ever since i saw her, and how upset she was, i wanted to make her happy.. seeing her upset makes me upset.. I can't truely explain it.."

He smiled, "Good."

Rachel Berry walked into school, a bit more cheery then before. She reached her locker, and she saw it coming. She turned slightly to see Karofsky with a slushie cup in hand struting towards a unaware Shane.

Rachel stood for a moment in shock, she looked towards Shane who was down the hall just leaving a class room.

"Shane!" she called out.

Shane just looked up, and it was too late.

A ice cold blue slushie comes flying at her face and Shane Stands there as Karofsky lets out a laugh. "Taste the rainbow, Glee-oich!"

Shane's face was far from amused. She calmly wiped the slushie from her eyes and turned towards him. "hey! Poser!"

He turned. "what you call me?"

"you heard me.."

he moved closer to her. "you got a death wish?"

"no.. But you have a date with my fist." she stated swinging back and punching him square in the face breaking his nose on impact.

"you picked the wrong person to mess with." Shane mumbled walking away.

"This isn't over!"

"Whatever.." Shane rolled her eyes walking towards Rachel.

"Shane, I.. I'm so sorry.. I tried to get your attention.."

"It's alright, Berry. Blueberry is my favorite flavor..." Shane sighed staring down at her now blue slushie stained t shirt.

"here." Rachel spoke grabbing Shane's hand abd taking her to the bathroom grabbing a chair and placing it in front of a sink. "sit down, i'll try my best to rinse out the syrup.."

Shane sat down and leaned back as Rachel got a cup and ran some water. "It was pretty awesome the way you punched him.. I think you broke his nose.."

Shane chuckled. "i know i did..." Rachel began to run water through Shane's hair, carefully taking her fingers through the sticky black locks.

Shane relaxed as Rachel's slender fingers ran and messaged her scalp. "your used to this huh?"

"yeah, tis one reason i dont wear too nice clothes to school.. You didnt deserve this.."

"it's not the worst thing to happen to me, my old school i got thrown into garbage cans, kicked around.."

"why?"

"the whole school found out i was gay.."

Rachel stopped for a moment. "gay..?"

"yeah as in Lesbo, only likes people of the same gender."

Rachel looked at Shane, Rachel thought she had it bad.. Shane possibly had it worse.

"you dont have to act like you care or anything.. It's cool."

"Shane that's What you need someone to care for you."

Shane sighed.

"Shane, your gifted. So what if you are gay..."

"Thats not my concern... I.."

"what?"

Shane took a deep breath. "i just want respect ya know?"

Rachel nodded. "as you know, both my fathers, are well... gay. it really hasn't been easy for me.."

"well.. at least you have parents.."

Rachel went back to rinsing off the slushie syrup in Shane's hair, sitting slightly on her lap gently taking a wet paper towel across her forehead. "what do you mean...?"

Shane wasn't the one to share her emotions with just anyone, but in this moment she felt she could trust Rachel Berry, a girl, rumored to be a complete Diva.

"my parents died a long time ago, i've been secretly living with my younger brother by myself, even if i'm not old enough. i refuse to let my brother go into an adoption home.." she muttered.

Rachel looked at Shane softly. "you and your brother must have a strong bond.."

"he's the only family i got left, we ran away from our grandparents and ended up here in Lima.."

Rachel looked at Shane, studying her facial features. Shane had it rough, she was doing her best to protect her younger brother, yet Rachel wondered how she was doing it.

"how do you pay for the bills? and other things like clothes?"

Shane looked to the side in shame, "i.. i've been doing street fights to win money.. i have no choice, if i want to keep my brother it's the only way i can get money for now.."

"Shane that's dangerous, not only could you get caught and thrown in jail, you could get seriously hurt.."

"It's a price i'm willing to take.." she muttered slightly clentching her fists.

Rachel stared at her in almost awe and admiration, her eyes teared up slightly, Shane was risking her life in order for her and her brother to survive. but the thought of Shane possibly getting pumbled to death was too much to bare.

even if Shane could take down Karofsky, compared to thugs out in the streets, beating up Karofsky was mere child's play.

Rachel rest her head against Shane's forehead. "i don't want you to do it anymore.. the thought of you getting beaten to a bloody pulp would be too much.."

"Trust me Rachel, i've taken down guys two times Karofsky's size.."

"Even so, what if it's too much to handle.. violence leads to more violence.."

"i don't have a choice.." Shane sighed.

"I'll find you a job, or someone that can loan you money, only if you stop street fighting.."

Shane sighed in defeat, She hated to see Rachel like this.

Shane rested her forehead on Rachel's, "i can try.."

Santana and the other Cheerios practiced their routines for this upcoming game, when Shane and other basketball players took the other half of the gym to pratice.

Santana glanced in Shane's general direction, and sorta, without realizing it, just for the moment stared.

Shane wore the teams pratice uniform, a jersey tank, and shorts with a pair of nikes, already semi drenched in sweat, her bare muscular arms slightly glistened from the prespriation.

Santana had to admit, Shane did look kinda.. well.. gorgeous.

She shook her head. 'just an overly arrogant jock..'

Shane sighed as she continued throwing pencils at the cieling out of boredom during Saturday detention, the teacher had left for a lunch break, and the only other person in the room with Shane was Santana Lopez.

Shane looked at her, "what are you in here for?"

Santana didn't say anything at frist, but she sighed and muttered, "being a bitch towards a teacher.."

Shane chuckled. Santana slightly glared at her, "what's funny what did you do?"

"I punched one of the football players in the face and broke his nose." Shane shrugged.

"and they only gave you Saturday dentention for that?"

Shane held up all five fingers, "Five Saturday dententions, and suspended from this weekends Game... and the next one.."

"Damn. why didn't they just suspend you?"

Shane shurgged, "beats me."

"teachers pet i guess."

Shane shook her head, "I'm not a teacher's pet.."

"they would have suspended anyone else's sorry ass, they give you some Saturday dententions, and two game suspensions. you had to have sweet talked them."

"maybe they went easy on me because i'm not a potential Pyscho bitch.." Shane rolled her eyes.

"did you really just call me that?"

"i never directly said it to you, Lopez. but yes. from my understanding, you can be."

"Do you know who i am? mess with me and bad things happen."

"you think that makes you sound all bad ass because you came from some gehto?" Shane rolled her eyes.

Santana glared at her, and swung her hand back, ready to punch her lights out.

she flung her fist forward, but Shane stopped it with her hand and held onto her wrist tightly and pinned her over the desk.

"Nice try Chica, but it'll be a million years before you'd hit me."

"Get the Hell off me!" Santana bellowed, squriming.

"Fat chance, Lopez."

"Get off me before i kick your sorry ass so hard you wont sit for a week!"

"Ask nicely, then maybe i'll concider it." Shane muttered, and Santana growled lowly. she knew Shane had a smug smirk on her face.

"like hell i'll ever be nice to a scum bag like you!"

"ouch.. that really hurt my ego Chica." Shane whispered tauntingly into her ear.

Santana managed to kick her leg up and kneed Shane in the groin, causing Shane to let go and let out a loud grunt.

Santana kicked Shane in the stomach, knocking her onto the floor, and took one foot and stepped on Shane's stomach. "you really think your that great huh?"

Shane smirked. "i don't think i know."

Shane grabbed onto the Latina's leg and yanked her onto the floor pinning her down, holding her by the wrists.

Santana countered by managing to knee Shane this time in the stomach and when Shane hissed in pain, leaning back The Latina flipped them over, perposely placing her knee in a very uncomfortable spot causing Shane to let out a low growl with her teeth clentched.

both females slightly had ragged breaths, faces inches from the other, Shane could smell the faint smell of Santana's perfume that's how close the Latina was.

Shane blinked, and had opened her mouth to say something but was stunned into silence when the Latina crashed her lips onto hers.

Santana, The Santana Lopez, just out of trying to murder her for making snide comments, was now lip locked with Shane's, Shane's eyes widdened.

Shane's mind went blank, and Santana smirked when she pulled away to look at the dazed look on Shane's face.

Shane blinked utterly confused, Santana just kissed her, but what was this feeling of guilt in her stomach?

why did she feel guilty? her mind immidently rushed to the thought of Rachel. Shane knew she had found the diva at least slightly attractive, but Rachel was still hung up on Finn, and Shane knew it. so why the guilt? Shane and Rachel weren't dating, so why feel guilty?

Shane gently pushed the Latina off of her, and stood rubbing her head, Santana knew she had Shane almost in her control, she just had to kick it up a knotch.

Santana slammed Shane against the wall, startling the taller female once more, Santana smirked and whispered into Shane's ear something in complete Spanish she over heard her mother say to her father once.

Shane shut her eyes, letting out a ragged breath through her nose trying to push the Latina away, Shane as a typical teenager, had limits when it came to hormones, and Santana was pushing that envelope.

Santana smirks, her lips just lightly pressing against Shane's neck, Shane bit back a moan and grabbed ahold of Santana's wrists when her hands started to snake underneith Shane's shirt.

"Don't." Shane breathed, almost begging.

"why not?"

"Emma could be back any time now.." Shane mumbled looking towards the door.

"Shane, you and i both know that She's out fooling around with Mr. Shue.." she rolled her eyes.

"this isn't right.."

"why isn't it right?"

"i Don't know.. it's just.. Rachel.."

"your not dating her, so you won't hurt her feelings if you fool around with somone else."

Shane sighed, then let out a loud yelp/moan when she felt the Latina's teeth clamp down roughly on her neck. "S-Santana!"

she chuckled, "Don't act like it's your frist time."

Shane shivered leaning her head back slightly as her grip around Santana's wrists losened and soon Shane had a grip on the Latina's shirt and yanked her closer, pressing her lips heatedly.

Shane seemed to have blocked Rachel from her mind, as her lips traced the Latina's collar bone.

a smirk appeared on Santana's lips, she had Shane right where she wanted her, simple as that.


End file.
